


Sister Succubi

by transtomgirl



Category: Original Work Gothic Fantasy Eunuch Erotica
Genre: Castration, Demons, Erotica, Eunuch, F/F, F/M, Goth Girls, LGBT, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transtomgirl/pseuds/transtomgirl
Summary: The b string quarterback strikes a bargain with an alluring goth girl. But this Faustian deal has him wagering with his most prized jewels,whether he knows that or not...





	1. Manic Pixie Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is a castration fantasy story originally for post on eunuch.org

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The goth themed origin of Bottom Brad. Our introduction to School of Pain Succubus, Alexis Blackmore.

I love being B string quarterback. Seriously, I do. It comes with most of the benefits of being the starting quarterback,for half the time and energy. Starting quarterback gets to fuck the cheerleading captain? So what? I've slept with the entire color guard,the girls swim team and the school mascot. Don't knock that last one,she gave me the best blowjob of my life. When I say comes with benefits, I do mean literally. So do they, I make sure of that. Figure I have to put effort somewhere,may as well be in the chess captain's cooch. You think a smart girl can't be hot? She toppled my king big time. Check and mate. Yep, life is good for Brad Cocker. Good from my toned legs all the way to my red marine crew cut. Still, I do like to call an audible,spice things up.  
You see, I especially like exotic girls. No,not strippers. Well sure,strippers too, but I mean girls that have a special something,a unique quality all their own. You know, crazy bitches.  
Alexis Blackmore was the craziest bitch of them all. Total goth chick. Jet black hair. Fishnets with black and white sneakers. Grey eyes like a cat. She never spoke to anyone,as silent as the grave. But I had the perfect play. Snapped the ball at lunch time.

"Batman Returns is the best Burton movie".

"What"? She looked up from her ketchup drenched hot dog.

"You heard me. Tim Burton's best film isn't Edward Scissorhands or Sleepy Hallow". "Those are just kinda ok when compared to the masterpiece that is Batman fucking Returns".

She takes her fork and stabs the Weiner of her hot dog. It's a long moment of munching before she says anything.

"Better than his original Batman"?

"You kidding,not even in the same Justice League".

"You just like masturbating to Michelle's Catwoman".

"Who doesn't"?

She munches some more as ketchup and bits of Weiner drizzle down her pale throat.

"Fair point, but back your thesis".

"Penguin is more real than Scissorhands. He's pissed,like an isolated freak would be. His pain isn't just sad boy charm. He was wronged, but he still isn't right. He's a genocidal maniac. Plus Danny is amazing. And Catwoman is sexy, but her pain isn't convenient either. She's so damaged,she can't focus on anything else. Hell, Keaton's Wayne is off his nut. He kills enough clowns in act one to make Bale's Batman cry in his kevlar. Everybody is actually fucked up,not just movie fucked up".

She swallows. "So you wanna see actual madness, not the dolled up version"?

"Bring on the freaky".

"The freaky"? "As in, unrestrained pleasure with no inhibitions"?

"Hell yeah".

"Like when you masturbate to Batman"?

"Uh, I think you mean Catwoman".

Was she a witch? I had never told anyone about that.

"No, I mean when you take out your throbbing cock and rub one out to Batman,his black rubber suit drawing you towards his pecs".

"Sorry,but I'm straight as a ruler".

She glowers, and I could swear her eyes go red. but than she smiles. It creeps me out, but excites me at the same time.

"Would you bet on that"?

"I'd bet everything I've got".

"Not everything Brad, just three things".

Had I told her my name?

"What three things"?

"Any three things that you possess,my choice, and I keep them permanently".

Weird bet, but no problem. The Batman wank had only happened two or three times.

"And what's your end of the bet"?

She smiles again. "Which ever end you'd most like to penetrate,Mr. Cocker".

"Your on". I'm already erect as fuck.

She scribbles an address on a napkin and hands it to me. Not sure where the pen came from. "Meet me here after school, we'll settle our bet".

"I'll be there, Catwoman".

The bell rings. I turn to grab my backpack. When I spin back around, she's gone.

...  
I drive my old silver pick up to the address she gave me. Of course it's raining. But fuck it,right? I plan on getting wet anyway.

The place looks like something outta The Addams Family. It's not a mansion though. It's smaller, almost cozy. At least it would be if it wasn't so damn menacing. It's painted black,even the windows. There's a Jack O'lantern burning bright out front,orange streamers frame the decaying wood. Interesting decor for July. Halloween all year I guess. Alexis is that kinda chick.  
I knock, but the door just opens. Spider webs frame the doorway as her voice calls me in.

"Come upstairs,we're watching a movie on my big screen".

I head up to the sound of creaking stairs. Man,I will do anything for sex.

I reach the top and see Alexis beckoning me to a room on the left hand side. A big screen does await,as does a full Dolby Surround speaker system. I think about asking if she has a black cat,but one pussy at a time.

"Should I have brought popcorn"?

"So long as you brought the sausage and meatballs, we're ready".

"I was born ready".

She gestures to a black leather love seat. I sit.

"Before we start the show, I wanna give you a chance to back out of the bet. Just admit to me that your sexually attracted to men sometimes. That's all I'm looking for".

"I'm straight as they an arrow,just what comes natural".

"We'll see what cums natural". She emphasizes that u.

"Alexis,for the last time, I am 1000 percent straight".

"That's not even a real percentage Brad. Well something's happening for the last time". She mumbles that last bit.

"What"?

"Nothing, let's start the show".

"What are we watching"?

"It's a Batman movie. I know,for certain,that you'll enjoy it".

"Sweet, Batman"!

She starts the flick. Batman and Robin are there. It's weird to see Robin. He's not in the Burton films. Must be an extended cut. They're working a Joker case, but than it gets freaky. They start flirting. Something about being truly dynamic together. Oh shit. They kiss, and than they keep going. 

"Hey now,you said this was a Batman movie"!

"It is".

"But Batman is about to fuck Robin in the ass"!

"Yes,your point being"?

"I don't wanna watch this"!

"Eyes to the screen,Mr. Cocker"!

Her own eyes flash red, and I'm compelled to watch. Powerless to do anything but stare at Batman's massive, throbbing batcock as he pounds his sidekick in his tight ass,green pixie shorts drifting around his ankles. I get warm. Blood pumps to my member. It's the biggest tent I ever popped. Fuck.

"Concede the bet,and masturbate".

"It's just a coincidence".

"I don't have to be the world's greatest detective here,Mr. Cocker,now concede"! Her eyes flash red again. My pants and boxers drop,the evidence of homo plain to see.

"Fine,you win"! I just start pounding it.I can hear Robin's moans in Dolby Surround. It's only fifteen minutes later when my fully engorged rod blows its load.

Alexis turns the film off.

"Why did you lie to me"?

"Because I was embarrassed, I don't know".

"I can tolerate many a mortal flaw, but I hate liars,more than I hate anything from here to the Abyss. You must pay the toll".

"Fine, pick your three things".

Her eyes go red and stay that way. I can't move.

"For this deception,you will give of your flesh and your seed shall henceforth be barren"! "I choose your loins"! "I shall have your balls and cock"! 

"Let me go"! "Crazy witch"! I still can't move. I can't even think. A fiery dagger materializes in her left hand. The ride hand emits a shadowy coil. It drifts around my balls and wraps around them. My testes drop into my sack. My heart drops with them. She brings the blade to my nethers. My pubic hairs singe as she cuts into my left nut. I smell my own burning flesh, but no blood. I scream. She dives into my scrotal sack. She pulls out a sinewy cord. It's connected to something precious. She slices in one swift motion. The cord is cut. The she devil wastes no time as she peels my remaining testicle like a grape. The last ribbon is cut. She eats both jewels in one gulp. She consumes the tattered remains of my sack. By the will of Alexis Blackmore,I'm now a ball less eunuch.

"A price paid thrice"! "Time to sever your namesake Mr. Cocker"!

"Not my dick too"! "Please, I'm begging you"!

"Beg more"! "Plead welp"! "Plead for the last remnants of the manhood that you so fervently denied"!

I do beg. I implore. I plead. Finally,the fiendish red light fades from her eyes. She is once again the cute goth girl I know from school. 

"I am not without mercy,Brad Cocker. Though deception is one of few sins that doth offend me, I shall grant you a small,withered reprieve. You may keep your bent rod, though it shall never ride again.

"Thank you"! "Thank you Alexis"!

Able to move again, I bolt for the door. I take the leaky stairs in a leap. I can see the spider webs above the doorframe. Then I stop. Once again, I'm paralyzed with fear. I hear footsteps and creaking. Then Alexis is in front of me,fiery blade at the ready. Her blade was erect and hungry,like mine would never be again.

"You said I could keep my cock"!

Her smile was gleaming with pearly fangs. 

"I lied".

She grabbed my bent rod and raised the dagger.

"Null were your words,null now shall be the fruit of your loins. Bereft of truth,so shall you be bereft of your manhood".

Suddenly,the dagger vanishes,and I think for the second time that I am free to go. Alexis Blackmore speaks again.

"We never had dinner,I'm hungry".

Her mouth opens and her forked tongue dances across demonic fangs. I hold my breath. She bites firmly into my once mighty into my sausage. She rends my heat scorched cock in a single pull and consumes it whole.

"Did I tell you that I was a swallower"?

…

When I awaken, I'm laying on the now clean love seat, Alexis is drinking wine next to me. I try to scream, but can't. 

"I'm sorry I was so rough Brad, but you were being very stubborn and I just can't stand to be lied to,not about sex at any rate". Succubi are lust demons,and as such, we're very keen on honest desire". "That said, I was overzealous". "Mortals can really struggle with their sexuality, and it's my job to help you uncork all those passionate juices inside you".

Alexis poured me a glass of wine. I hadn't realized how dry my throat was.

"I've granted you three replacement gifts,as an apology for overreacting a little". "For starters, a second asshole,the exact sort of tight hole that queer guys like to fuck. Also,both of your assholes are self-lubing now too, isn't that great"! "The final gift was hard to do. I put a second mouth where your cock and balls used to be"! "You can suck two dicks,while being fucked by two more"! "But you really should rest for a while first".  
"You'll never get our goal of 666 cocks,if you keel over from exhaustion". "You'll have to pace yourself".

"666 cocks"?

"The number you must suck or get fucked by". "You can hardly imagine that amount of gay sex right now". "But soon,having a cock in you will feel so natural and happen so frequently,you'll forget what it was like to not have an erect rod in your mouth or ass". "Well,mouths or asses, I say". "Plenty of fuck holes on you now,and you'll be using all of them,often at the same time".

"You think that many guys will wanna fuck me"?

"Of course Bottom Brad. There's gonna be no shortage of gay sex in your future,that's for damn sure". The succubus drains her wine glass, and than lights a smoke. no lighter,flame jets out of her finger tips". She offers me one.

"I don't smoke,coach doesn't allow it". I don't know why I'm not screaming right now. Maybe all my fear got used up during the castration.

"The coach is no longer your master Brad". "I am". "It's ridiculous that he would tell you what to do with your own body". "Now have a smoke with me".

I obey. It settles me.

"Besides, you'll be joining drama club with me when we go back to school. You won't have time for football. Theatre will be better for your emotional development. Plus,it'll provide ample opportunities for gay sex". "Gotta start paying off the extra asshole and cocksucker".

"Will I still get to be with girls"?

She smiles. "What your really asking is if you'll get to be with me". "It's ok, I already know you love me". "You don't have to hide your adoration. I accept your love,and return it multiplied by 666". "But after me,no other girl will satisfy". "Just as well. It's not as if you even really want to be with other girls. Isn't that true"?

I'm no honor student, but I'm no since either. I know the correct answer to this one. "Of course not".

"I'll fuck you each night with my ample demon dick". "We'll just add one owed cock to your account each time,so that your still making yourself available to the queer boys".

"Uh, demon dick"?

She pulls down her skirt to reveal a huge, pulsating red cock and the biggest ball sack I've ever seen.

"As you can see,mine is much bigger than yours. Well, I mean to say, bigger than the cock you once had, before I ate it". "It tasted really good. I want you to know that".

"Uh...thank you".

"Your most welcome". "I'll fuck you in both assholes after the movie,we'll just start your debt at 668".

"Movie"?

"We're watching Batman Returns,your favorite"! 

When we go back to school,she tells everyone that she's my new girlfriend and that she fucks me with a strap on. Then she tells every guy in our musical theatre program that I'm very sensitive around the ass and mouth. Crazy as it sounds,I'm starting to think that life could be good for Bottom Brad. The nightmares are a small price to pay. Even if I wake up screaming...


	2. Cat Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sexual transformation can take many forms. Our new succubus figures humans are animals, but in a delightful way. So many of the same primal urges...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my craziest idea took off. Here's a sequel for my fellow freaks. Less violent imagery, emphasis on the theme of transformation. Still explicit and weird, you'll be glad to know. It was impossible to repurpose Alexis as an anti-hero without making the mortals utterly deplorable. Meet her twin sister Beth, School of Pleasure Succubus. Thus begins the War of the Succubi. Gird your loins!

The penthouse was luxurious. The kind of opulence only afforded to women on the coasts. but it wasn't ostentatious. It was neither cold not impersonal. Charming dolls, miniature figures and film posters gave the environment a warm, personal touch. Everything was goth themed, with overtly sexual items like leather whips and vibrators on full display. The owner had consciously made these decisions. She had imbued everything with personality, though obviously a strange and wild kind of personality. I clutched a flier in my hand, the cat photo upon it had brought me here,to the home of Beth Blackmore. The photo of the black cat was a paradox,much like the apartment itself,strange but strangely alluring. The cat's eyes had called to me,and I needed a job anyway. I had pressed a button and a girl bellhop had brought me up. But now I couldn't find anyone.

"Hello"? "I'm here about the cat sitting job".

Silence. I crossed the threshold, tiptoeing further inside.

"Excellent", said a voice from down the hall. "I thought no one would come about the cat job". A girl walked down the stairs. She had dark hair and wore a simple black sweater. Her pale skin was milky white,her eyes a deep lavender. But the look was still quite provocative. She didn't have any pants, just black silk panties. I turned as red as my ginger features and Christmas sweater.  
"Uh,miss,you forgot your pants".  
"No I didn't".

This goth girl was comfortable with her body. I wished deeply that I had that kind of confidence. "My name's Lia Christmas,I'm interested in being your cat sitter"'.  
She looked me over and smiled. "I'm Alexis Blackmore and I think you might make a wonderful cat".

I chuckled. "Cat sitter,you mean".

She blinked. "Yes of course".

"Do I know you from school"?

"You may have seen my twin sister and her boyfriend around".

"Oh that's right. Bottom Brad"?

"He can top now actually. I gave him a demon dick". "Healing,in so much as a...goth girl can offer".

"Well,uh,I'm sure he appreciated that".

She smiled knowingly. "He showed his appreciation to me many times". "My sister was less grateful. They broke up after that".

"That's hard, when lovers separate sisters".

She sighs deeply. "It's hardly our first conflict. If she hadn't been so brutal to him, I wouldn't have involved myself. I enjoyed the fruits of my own labor, that's all. With his enthusiastic consent".

"Consent is the ethic of sexuality".

She smiles. "It really is". "Personally, I think I managed to correct a flaw in the penis's original design. My demon dicks have multiple orgasms all the time. It's an engineering triumph".

I chuckled again. "Well it's not like a woman can just leave it all to God".

"Oh hell no".

We share a chuckle.

"Something to drink"?

"Sure".

Alexis leads me to the kitchen table. To my surprise,she takes a cold saucer of milk out of the fridge and puts it on the tile floor. 

I pause, but shrug it off as goth girl fun. I move to pick it up.

"Just kneel on all fours kitten".

"Kinky, but I am a human".

"No, your a cat". She pauses. "Perhaps if I ate your pussy,it would get you in a more primal mindset"?

"It's just that you seem tense. Cunalingus can be very relaxing. "Maybe take off your pants and underwear,lie down"?

"Well...if it's really ok with you".

"It would truly be my pleasure,Lia". "Our mutual pleasure, I hope".  
This emboldened, I comply with her thoughtful suggestion. My winter pants drop to the floor,along with the red lace panties I thought no one would see. I lay down on the cold tile,parting my legs.

Beth gently caresses my taint with her skilled tongue. She's amazing. I forget about the cold tile. I start purring, warmer already. Toasty even. She works to my pleasure for a few more minutes,then gestures to the saucer.

"Now be a good kitten and drink your milk". "I know you've been craving milk lately. You've been craving allot of things lately. What if you could indulge those cravings"?

I stare into those utterly honest lavender eyes,hear the dulcet tones from her soft lips. I make a decision. I drink from the saucer.

As my tongue touches the bowl,it's like electricity is pulsing through my body. It tastes good. Really good. I lap it up,all inhibitions forgotten. After, I stand up and try to act casual. It's all I can think to do,still aflush from Beth's oral labor.

"Brad's cute. I guess a girl like you can fetch anyone she wants;boy,girl or in between".

"Your uncomfortable with your body, because it doesn't match your cat soul".

I laugh again. 

"It's funny because I'm often jealous of cats. I have fantasized about being one".  
"And those fantasies are highly sexual".  
"Uh, what are you saying exactly"?  
"I'm saying that pussies excite your pussy".  
"You mean human pussies though, right"?  
"There is that, but also the cat fucking".  
"I do not fuck my cat"!  
"But you have stared at his dick, quite longingly".  
"How do you.. he's huge"! "It was impossible not to notice".  
"Oh I know that". "Especially after that dream where your feline form was fucked by ten tomcats and then you birthed a kitten from each of them". "Is that how you imagine yourself,as a feline slut"?  
My shoulders slump. "Sometimes".

Alexis arches her eyebrow.

"Allot of times".

She raises my head,kisses me. She tastes like milk.

"It's alright Lia". "It won't be bestiality after your transformation".

"What transformation"?

Then the hair starts to grow. Black fur. It starts at my vag. I rip my clothes off as hands become paws and I grow a tail. I'm still humanoid, but a cat nonetheless. Whiskers and all. Beth grabs a mineral water from the fridge.

"Your fur coat is beautiful".

"This is crazy, what the hell is happening to me?!

"Now kitten, Your only becoming more yourself".

"How will I go to school, have a life"?

"You'll have nine lives". "Relax,you'll revert back during the day. But soon, you'll crave the night".

"I...it does feel good".

"It's about to feel better". She whistles. A tiger coat humanoid cat saunters in from upstairs. It's my cat. I would know that coat, and that huge tiger dick,anywhere.

"Tiger"?

He walks towards me,embraces my new form,and rubs up against my moistening loins.

"Forgive his eagerness, he's been waiting all day".

"Waiting for what"?

As if on cue,Tiger sticks his erect feline member into .my pussy's pussy. He bends me over,fucks me on the kitchen counter. Bastet help me, I start purring. It feels so primal, so fucking good. Beth sips her mineral water. I get closer to climax. I'm going to orgasm while being fucked by my own cat. I accept it. I lean back.

"MEOW"! I cat cum all over Tiger's ample member. He licks me dry. It's milk. I cum milk now.

Alexis refills the saucer,my new mate and I drink from the same bowl. We purr in unison. Thank Bastet!


End file.
